Home Made Meals
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Sarada smiles as the warm sun streaked from the leaves of the ginkgo tree and the cool breeze danced through its branches. Nothing can make her anymore happy. FLUFFY SSS FIC!


Hi guys!

I've been having a creativity spurt recently so I hope you guys don't mind. This one is for SASUSAKU!

Please don't forget to review and favorite!

C.

* * *

 **Home Made Meals**

Sarada watched as her mother hummed a lovely tune while chopping up vegetables for their miso soup. She watched as the pink-haired woman swayed her hips to the tune of the song she was humming. It was still dark and early in the morning but she had to be in the training grounds before sun up. Luckily, her mother, Sakura, also had an early shift in the hospital. The ministrations of her mother never fails to entertain Sarada. It was very lovely to watch.

"Sarada-chan, can you please check on the salmon, please? I need to start the tamagoyaki already." Sakura smiled as she handed a metal spatula to her daughter.

The teenage Uchiha heiress nodded and shuffled into the the grill and checked the salmon fillets her mother flavored with some sort of syrupy soy sauce. It smelled like sesame oil and ginger which was always a pleasant smell to Sarada. She noted the charring edges of the fish and smiled. "They're almost ready Mama. Want me to plate them up?"

"Yes, please, sweetie. Do you want me to add some perilla leaf in your tamagoyaki?"

Sarada nodded as she plated the salmon. Soon after, her mother followed through the dining area with a tray of hot bowls of steaming rice, miso soup, and egg. Breakfast was always a delightful event between them. There was something about that peaceful early morning air, her mother's humming, and the warmth of the stove that comforts Sarada. It felt like home.

Taking her first bite of the salmon fillet, the warmth of the ginger filled her senses. Her mother knew her way around herbs and always liked to add warming spices in her meals before training. Sarada smiled, enjoying their simple breakfast.

"Mama, this is good. What did you put in here?" she asked after swallowing her first bite. Sakura smiled and scratched her chin. "Well, I got the sauce from Shikadai's mom. It was the souvenir she got us from her trip to Suna. Temari-chan said it was their version of a teriyaki sauce but I added some grated ginger."

"I like the ginger. It's nice." Sarada said, before taking another big bite.

Suddenly a soft padding of footsteps entered the dining room and the smooth, cool chakra of her father entered the vicinity.

"Oh, good morning, Anata!" Sarada hears her mother say. She turns and almost laughed at the state her father was in. His loose sleeping shirt was askew, he still had sand in his eyes, and his hair was a rat's nest - very far from his usual polished look. Her eyes turn back to her mother, whose childish blush bloomed unto her cheeks like a lovestruck maiden.

"Good morning papa. Did you sleep well?"

Her father, Sasuke, flashed a small smile. "I did, thank you for asking." he answered before giving his wife his signature teasing smirk, making her blush even more. He then walked over to the water dispenser and grabbed a glassful of cold water. After drinking the water in a few gulps, he skillfully rinsed the glass he used and tucked it into the dryer.

"Will you join us for breakfast, papa?" Sarada asked, already standing up to place another set of plates on the table. Her father shook head, yawning "I'm going to sleep some more." he said, patting his daughter's head. "Good luck in training, peanut."

Sasuke padded away out of the kitchen, leaving Sarada, whose face went from blank to bright crimson while her mother giggled away.

"Don't worry, Sarada-chan. Your father likes to sleep and hates getting up early if he can help it." Seeing that her daughter is a frozen statue of blushes, Sakura mischievously smiled. " I guess the nickname stuck, huh? Our kawaii little peanut." Sakura joked, making her daughter turn into a deeper shade of red.

Sarada was embarrassed, but she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sasuke didn't mind walking around Konoha anymore. The people have been friendlier over the years but it also meant his former fanclub returned. Not as wild as they were before, he still manages to receive an awkwardly given gift every now and then. Some even have guts to hand it to him while his daughter walked with him. Fortunately unfortunate, she reacts the same way her mother does: with lots of giggling and lots of teasing. Oddly enough, however, his daughter was quiet this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as they walked towards the hospital.

Sasuke initially meant to bring Sarada her bento box and have lunch with his wife, thinking that he shouldn't disturb Team Konohamaru's training. However, because of his disciple's reckless actions, Sarada now has the afternoon free while the blonde son of an idiot helped clean up the broken pieces that fell from the 7th's Hokage's face in Hokage Mountain. While walking to training ground three, Sasuke was approached by a woman in her 20-ish and was handed a parcel. Before he could ask, the blushing woman walked away stammering. Sarada saw all of it.

"Girls do that to you all the time, huh? I mean, Mama always said, you were the campus sweetheart back in the Academy. Everyone but Hinata baa-chan had a crush on you."

Sasuke almost cringed when he remembered all those academy days when girls would fling themselves onto him with no reservations; some were even borderline sexual assault. He looks at Sarada and poked her forehead. "I prefer not to recall those times. Back then, I was too focused on training and getting stronger."

"Did Mama give you anything?"

Sasuke scanned his memories thoughtfully. "Yes." he answered. "It was the first time a girl gave me a box of cherry tomatoes. And she also gave me a box of homemade katsuboshi onigiri."

Sarada noted the subtle but happy smile that ghosted her father's face. He always had that smile whenever he recalled happy memories. She was happy that her father was happy. They continued to walk towards the hospital talking about the simplest things, both with happy smiles. When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura welcomed them into her office.

"Let me guess, Boruto's aim missed and he ended up destroying Naruto's face, again." she said, removing her doctor's coat and hanging it on her swivel chair. Sasuke visibly sweatdropped and Sarada gave an irritated smile, confirming her question.

Noticing a tower of paper, Sarada pointed at the paperwork that littered her mother's desk. There was literally a pile of folders and scrolls littered around the pink-haired medical director along with paper coffee cups and a half-eaten stick of dango. "What is that?" she asked.

"I have to finish those by today." her mother answered, "The Kazekage is requesting a joint-vaccination envoy sent to Yukigakure and I need to complete all the paperwork for Naruto. You guys know how -"

"You were planning on skipping lunch." Sasuke cut her off, looking irritated and exasperated before flicking the medic's forehead.

Mimicking her father, Sarada looked at the medic with a scolding eye. She knew her mom was a workaholic - to a very self-neglecting point. That woman goes through great lengths for the hospital, the children's clinic, and most of all, her family. Ironically, she can't even take care of herself. She hears her father sigh and from within his cloak, he reveals a huge bento box wrapped in some cream-colored silk with the Uchiha crest sewed on.

"I knew you were gonna skip lunch. So I'm going to make sure you won't have the chance to skip it today."

Sarada's face lit up as her mother's face glowed red. There was an obvious tint of scarlet in Sasuke's ears as he watches his wife blush and smile at his gesture. The Uchiha Patriarch was not a man who displays affection too much, but he certainly knows how to take care of his girls. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Oh, alright. But I can't stay out for long. I'm also on on-call duty."

The Uchiha Trio walked to the hospital's nearby park. They sat at under a huge ginkgo tree and Sasuke opened the bento box revealing a variety of onigiri. Some had katsuboshi, some had sun-dried tomatoes, some had umeboshi - his wife's favorite. There was also some karaage and vegetable tempura on the side, along with a colorful tomato salad.

Sarada's eyes grew wide. She knew her father could cook, but not like this. "Your father had to cook for himself for a period of time." her mother explained to her once. She looked at her father who seemed to be pretty proud of himself while her mother started making ninjagram posts about the bento.

Sarada smiles as the warm sun streaked from the leaves of the ginkgo tree and the cool breeze danced through its branches. Nothing can make her anymore happy.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed my little fluffy fic.

Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are important to me!

Love lots,

C.


End file.
